


burung dalam sangkar

by Skylight (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Skylight
Summary: Menatap suramnya masa depan





	burung dalam sangkar

 

 

_Senja merah di batas pandang_

_Dalam sangkar aku terkekang_

_Menatap suramnya masa depan_

_Oleh orang tua aku dibungkam_

_“Jadilah pengekor yang patuh,” mereka bilang_

 

_Semu langit lambungkan angan_

_Pada buana kebebasan alam khayalan_

_Biarlah, biar sajalah, mereka pasung kekang_

_Aku terbang sebebas akal pikiran_

 

23/04/18


End file.
